Trial:EX6
__TOC__ Overview Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Grahdens and Owen. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. WARNING: Using items in the final phase of the Trial will cause Owen to unleash a massive AoE attack that can remove all your buffs and can potentially kill your entire squad. Recommended Leaders: *Venomous Echo Isterio - 30% ATK & HP boost, inflicts status ailments and boosts damage against status inflicted foes. This is your major key to success in preventing Grahdens and Owen to unleash their ultimate attacks. *Radiating Grandeur Paris - 40% HP boost, boosts BB gauge when damaged and a possible chance of reducing all damage taken to 1. *Merciful Beacon Charla - 40% boost to HP & DEF, boosts BB gauge fill rate, BC drop rate & fills BB gauge when damaged *Soul Reaver Laberd - 40% boost to DEF & HP, boosts BB gauge when damaged and reduces damage taken when damage taken has exceeded a certain amount *A friend's own Blazing Dawn Owen or Effulgent Dusk Grahdens *BC fill when attacked (Reud, etc.) *Damage reduction (Allanon, Reviora, etc.) *HP boost (Grahdens, Owen, Febros, Laberd, Dolk, Ark etc.) *BC/HC boost (Dolk, Libera, Julius, etc.) *Boosts BB gauge on Spark (Rhoa, Chrome, Avani, etc.) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 15,000 HP (including LS/Sphere boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Acts as healer, mitigator and status cleanser. ES ensures almost consistent BB usage. Can be a good countermeasure against Owen's damage reflection buff. **Fulgor Heroine Shera - High hit count SBB, buffs ATK and fills BB gauge each turn **Grave Carver Aaron - Boosts DEF on SBB, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB **Mad Heretic Gazia - Boosts DEF relitive to ATK and boost ATK relitive to DEF. Also boosts BB ATK on SBB **Virtuous Champion Krantz - Adds Light & Dark elements to attack, heals HP and cleanses stat reduction buffs (and status ailments), effective against Grahdens, Lilith XTF, Reviora and Febros **Heavenly Claymore Dolk - Boosts HC BC drop 30%, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns **Soul Reaver Laberd - Good as leader. Fills BB gauges when damaged for a Leader Skill, BB, SBB and UBB and mitigates damage. *A unit to help with BB fill: **Merciful Beacon Charla - All-around support/healing Unit. **Rider Empress Vermilion - Provides HoT buff, healing and BB gauge related Units and can revive dead allies through UBB (33% chance) **Peacock Xena Estelle - Can fill BB gauges and OD gauges **Prism Lightning Reud - Fills bb gauge upon being attacked, adds HoT effect to attack and boosts attack **Boreal Tempest Haile - BB regen, instant BB fill, BB gauge fill rate, and BB damage up *A unit to help with OD fill: **Peacock Xena Estelle - Save as above, but suffers from Owen's Fire elemental weakness damage. **Loremaster Allanon - Can be good as leader, adds all elements and elemental weakness damage, fills BB gauges, heals HP, provides damage reduction to all elements and heavily fills OD gauge **Executioner Lilith XTF - Great single target nuking Unit against the units Grahdens and Owen summons. SBB also fills OD gauge **Phantom Victor Zephyr - Boosts all parameters via SBB, fills OD gauges and UBB buffs with high normal hit count buff and OD gauge. **Boreal Courage Karl - Boosts his parameters, boosts team's BB damage and ATK by HP, consecutive SBB boosts BB multiplier, and boosts OD gauge *Units for dealing damage: **Executioner Lilith XTF - Same as above **Thunder Champion Rahgan - Adds normal hit count buff, defense ignore and additional damage at turns end. **Tartarus Blaze Berdette - Adds normal hit count buffs **Herculean Ultor - Massive damage on BB and SBB, applies DoT buff on BB, boosts Atk on SBB & can divert all single target attacks to self with Taunt **Monster Hunter Avani - Can inflict status ailments via BB, high hit count SBB/UBB, raises normal hit count and boosts damage to enemies with status ailments. **Sinister Basilisk Kafka - Adds Dark and Light elements to attack and inflicts abnormal status when attacking and when attacked. Good against Grahdens but acts as a double edge sword as well due to Grahdens' Light (and Dark) elemental buffs to attack **Sacred Kinnara Febros - Good Leader Skill, fills BB gauges, boosts HC/BC drop rate, ATK and DEF relative to ATK **Sacred Lotus Piany - Good Leader Skill, buffs with BB Atk, BB Fill/Spark, ATK relative to REC, 1-turn ATK/DEF/REC down negating effect & heals HP when Sparking through Leader Skill. Watch out for her elemental weakness disadvantage as she takes more damage from Thunder types **Prism Lightning Reud - High hit count SBB, fills BB gauge when damaged **Venomous Echo Isterio - Excellent as Leader, can buff BB Atk and inflicts status ailments to attack. It also prevents Grahdens and Owen by executing their most deadliest attacks **Tartarus Massacre Sirius - Also great as leader, boosts all parameters and BB Atk, and UBB has a 3-turn 75% damage reduction effect. **Tartarus Burial Melina - Has a massive single target infinite SBB that can deal with the Units that Grahdens and Owen summons. *Unit that can heal and gradually heal HP, and to cleanse stat reduction debuffs, and removes and negates status ailments: **Resplendent Queen Rinon - Recovers HP , cure and negate Status Aliment on BB/SBB , can add Light & Dark elemental to Attack for 3 turns on BB/SBB **Gaia Tree Vertri - Recovers HP, cures and negates Status Ailments and Stat Debuffs on BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate on BB/SBB and provides 50% chance of applying Angel Idol buff to all allies through UBB. **Malachite Pike Drevas - Provides status deflection effect and nullifies status ailments **Volcanic Scepter Limera - Damages enemies, heals HP, removes status ailments and stat reducing buffs & provides damage reduction from Thunder as well as Fire, Water and Earth elements *Unit that can inflict Sickness when attacking **Wyvern Wings Klaus **Pumleficent Semira **Venomous Echo Isterio **Plasma Blaster Bonnie **Tartarus Sacrifice Radia **Vicious Twin-Edge Logan **Retribution Demon Mirfah Rewards Battle Round 1 *Susceptible to Injury *''Sparking Blazing Slash'' - 18 combo Fire attack on all foes, 15% boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns & 40% chance to inflict Injury, Weak *''Ars Magna'' - 25 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk by 30% for 3 turns *If an item is used **''"Relying on Items? How pitiful!"'' - 18 combo Fire attack on all foes, removes all buffs & for 3 turns *At < 80% HP **''"Duran, come out!"'' - Summons Quatre Marinus Duran *At < 50% HP **''"Lilith, come with me!"'' - Summons Executioner Lilith XTF *At < 40% HP **''Sparking Blazing Slash'' - 12 combo Fire attack on single foe & removes all buffs *At < 30% HP **''"Reviora...crush them."'' - Summons Tenebrous Wings Reviora *At < 15% HP **''True Dawn Slash'' - 18 combo Fire attack on all foes & removes all buffs *Susceptible to Poison, Paralysis, Injury *''Ravage Grief'' - 13 combo Earth attack on all foes & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% for 1 turn *''El Devastador'' - 17 combo Earth attack on all foes, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% for 1 turn & adds 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% effect to attack for 3 turns *''Overdrive'' - 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec & reduces resistance to Curse, Paralysis by 50% for 3 turns *''Treasure: Sacred Blade'' - 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & boosts Atk, Def, Rec by 60% for 3 turns *Susceptible to Curse, Paralysis, Injury *''Actrinia Blaster'' - 18 combo Light attack on single foe & boosts own Atk, Def, Rec by 30% for 3 turns *''Limit Release: Ionia Force'' - 24 combo Light attack on single foe *''Overdrive'' - 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec & reduces resistance to Paralysis by 50% for 3 turns *''XTF Model Sia Breaker'' - 20 combo Light attack on all foes, 7 combo powerful Light attack on single foe & boosts Atk, Def, Rec by 50% for 3 turns *Susceptible to Paralysis, Injury, Weak, Sick *''Absolute Ruin'' - 12 combo Dark attack on all foes *''Void Ancestry'' - 19 combo Dark attack on all foes *''Overdrive'' - 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec & reduces resistance to Curse, Paralysis by 50% for 3 turns *''Dark Nihility'' - 21 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & boosts BB Atk by 50% for 3 turns Round 2 *Susceptible to Injury, Sick *''Jupiter Rising'' - 16 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns *''Chrono Ultimatum'' - 25 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns *Turn 1 **''"Now, show me that strength, will you?"'' - 80% damage reduction for 1 turn & reduces resistance to Sick for 3 turns *Turn 2 **If Sick is not applied ***''Apocalypse Zero'' - Enormous Dark attack on all foes that deals 500% of HP as damage & removes all buffs **If Sick is applied ***''"Yes, as it should be."'' - Removes all buffs on self *''"Well then, how about this?"'' - 16 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns *''Vertis Chronica'' - 16 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, reduces BB Atk by 200%, SBB Atk by 500% and UBB Atk by 800% & reduces BC efficacy by 50% for 5 turns *''Svate Rauben'' - 16 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, reduces BB gauge by 75% & reduces BC efficacy by 50% for 5 turns *''Solitus Call'' - 16 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes, invalidates all Leader Skills for 3 turns & reduces BC efficacy by 50% for 5 turns